Ce monde qui est le mien
by Dahud
Summary: OS POV Harry. Harry reçoit la visite d'Hagrid pour le début ça 1ère année à Poudlard. Sa vision de ce nouveau monde...


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Je ne vous ai pas oublié, rassurez-vous !!**_

_**Je publie mon premier OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plus.**_

_**J'ai eu envi de le faire en entendant cette chanson du dessin animé d'Hercule (eh oui que voulez vous, je suis restée une grande enfant dans l'âme !!) et je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement bien à notre petit Ryry national.**_

**_Bien sûr, inutile de vous dire que NI les personnages, NI la chanson ne sont de moi…….mais de J.K. Rolling et de Disney : David Zippel pour les paroles, et Alan Menken pour la musique…en espérant que vous l'ayez chez vous !_**

_**PS : c'est un POV de Harry bien sûr !!**_

* * *

_**Ce monde qui est le mien…**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la visite d'un grand homme, il était immense !!! Ca devait être un géant, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grand.

Il est venu dans la maison qu'oncle Vernon avait loué pour que je ne reçoive plus toutes ces lettres….j'ai même pas pu en garder une….pour une fois qu'on m'écrivais à moi !!!

Mais oncle Vernon m'a bien fait comprendre à coup de ceinture qu'on envoyait pas de lettre au monstre comme moi, que personne ne voulait être l'ami d'un garçon aussi méchant, et pourtant, je vous jure que ce n'est pas vrai !! J'ai rien fait moi !!! pffff……j'aimerais tellement que maman et papa soient là…..

_J'ai souvent rêvé,  
D'un lointain pays,  
Où tous les gens m'aimeraient comme,  
Le plus précieux des amis._

Le géant, il me connaissait, il m'a apporté la lettre qu'on me refusait depuis tellement longtemps, et puis vous savez quoi ??? Il m'a aussi apporté un gâteau !!!! Eh oui !! Il savait que c'était mon anniversaire lui !!

Mais j'étais tellement impatient de lire la lettre que je n'y ai pas touché….mon cousin Dudley lui il en a mangé ! Mais le grand géant n'était pas de cet avis, et il lui a mis une queue de cochon en tire-bouchon !!!

Ah oui !! Je ne vous ai pas dit !! Ce monsieur est un sorcier !! Il fait de la magie !! Et il m'a dit que j'étais comme lui moi aussi !!!

Et c'est là qu'il s'est disputé avec tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon… parce que mes parents étaient sorcier aussi, et qu'ils n'étaient jamais morts dans un accidents de voiture, mais par de la magie.

Hagrid (c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle le géant) m'a emmené avec lui parce qu'il fallait absolument que je connaisse « notre monde ». Il m'a conduit dans un bar, et là-bas, tout le monde me connaissait ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tout le monde me connaissait, et il m'a dit que c'est grâce à ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, car le jour où papa et maman sont morts, j'ai détruit un méchant sorcier, Voldemort…il avait peur de prononcé son nom… il devait être terrible, mais c'est moi qu'il l'ai détruit !!

_Milles échos de leur joie,  
Montent à l'infini.  
Et leur voix chantent en moi:  
Tu es né pour cette vie !  
_

Nous sommes allez dans un lieu magnifique !!! Ca s'appelle « le Chemin de Traverse » et là, y'a que des sorciers !! Avec le chapeau pointu, la baguette magique et tout !!! On est allés à la banque « Gringotts » et plus précisément dans MON coffre, parce que maman et papa m'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent !! Je les aime moi mes parents, même si je les ai pas connu, je les aime de tout mon cœur….

Et après, on est allé au cœur du Chemin de Traverse, avec toutes les boutiques !! J'étais dans mon monde…

_Je prends le chemin,  
De mon rêve d'enfance.  
Vers des lendemains,  
Au glorieux destin.  
_

Hagrid m'a ramené chez tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon, je lui ai demandé de rester avec lui, et je pense qu'il aurait accepté, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt car il viendrait me chercher pour m'emmener à la gare King's Cross. Je vais prendre le train pour la première fois !!!

Cette nuit, j'ai fait de merveilleux rêves…il y avait maman et papa qui me serraient fort contre eux, et me disaient qu'ils m'aimaient, et puis je leur racontaient ma journée avec Hagrid, et il me disaient qu'il le connaissaient eux aussi. Ils m'ont qu'eux aussi étaient allés à « Poudlard », la meilleure école de sorcellerie de toute la Grande-Bretagne. J'étais tellement heureux de faire tout comme eux… ça me rapproche un peu d'eux….ils me manquent…..tellement……

_Parmi les étoiles,  
Je cherche idéal,  
Ce monde auquel j'appartiens,  
Qui est encore, bien loin !_

Aujourd'hui, Hagrid est venu me chercher. On est tous les deux partis pour la gare. Il m'a donné mon billet pour la « voie 9 ¾ » et m'a laissé seul car il avait une mission importante à faire ! Mais la voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas !! C'est alors que j'ai entendu une famille dire qu'elle va à la même voie que moi….c'est une famille de rouquin !!!! Que des rouquins de partout !!C'est marrant. J'ai demandé à la dame, qui doit être la maman de tout les enfant, et elle m'a dit comment faire :

« Fonce dans le mur ! Et surtout, si tu as peur, ne regarde pas et va très vite ! »

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Et je me suis retrouvé dans un monde plein de sorcier !! Mon monde…. Je suis monté dans le train (qu'est ce qu'il était beau ce train !! comme dans mes rêve !!) j'ai trouvé une cabine libre et m'y suis mis….un des rouquin, le plus jeune je crois, est venu avec moi ; y'avait plus de cabine libre….et pendant que qu'il s'installait, moi je regardait le paysage…..c'était mon monde….

_C'est un beau matin,  
Pour saisir cette chance,  
Qui m'emmène au loin,  
Vers d'autres destins.  
Afin qu'en chemin,  
Je découvre enfin,  
Ce que mon coeur cherche en vain:  
Le monde qui est le mien !_

"Bonjour, moi c'est Ron Weasley ! Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter…

-Harry Pot-….Harry Potter !

-Hm hm !

-Waou ! Ben ça alors !..."

* * *

Merci à toi ma petite bêta lectrice !! 

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??? une petite review pour me le dire ?? c'est en bas à gauche de la page !!

x.x.x


End file.
